Before I die
by DualStarduster
Summary: Kanade never liked her past, but just exactly what was it? All we know is she wanted to say thank you, and because she never did, she died with that sole regret and in the afterlife school, she wants them to see that, why? Find out my reason in here.


**_~Before I Die~_**

**One shot**

**by DualStarduster**

* * *

"I'm sorry," it was all I heard before I was left to die. I knew it had to happen, but so soon. My life was purely horrible and here it is, death.

Why do I have to live this life, he saved my life, but I don't know him. Now I regret it. He saved my life, but now he is gone, and I'm going to die again.

For once, I was gonna cry, not because of how I will die, that my life is meaningless until I thank him. I saw him, every day. Always working, always going to a store to buy comics and books. Going to a hospital.

Now, he's not here to save me. A day went by he didn't go to the hospital, his face forlorn, clearly his meaning to be there is gone. I saw him head out and see the hospital again, where a young girl had been saved end good to go home.

A week went by, I was at high school when there was a fire where I was at. I was going to die. I cried for help. And it came, in the form of a boy, the orange haired boy I saw.

"You'll be alright," He whispered to me, his face covered in ashes. "Don't worry, everything os gonna be alright." He set me down ten minutes or so later.

"Thank you for bringing her out." It was my parents. "Kanade are you alright, how can we-"

"He's gone mom," I told her, "I, didn't even get to say thank you... He saved my life, and I couldn't say thank you..."

Time went by I searched endlessly for him, and he never showed up.

Then I heard it, "I'm sorry," with that I am gonna die, someone wanted to kill me because of revenge, someone wanted my parents dead, and if not, sad, is this my purpose in life? Just to be killed, used, toyed?

They left me, in a room, no air vents, no area at all. Just a tv screen.

"Breaking news! After a week, the train tunnel that collapsed with people from a train heading to a university collapsed, the rescue time had finally managed to break through the rubble.

A man who was hanging to his life by a thread has a few words to say." She handed it to a man, one arm in a makeshift cast, his forehead wrapped up with blood spots.

"We are very lucky to have survived, but we may have died, one of the students happened to know medicine and very good leadership. His name was Otonashi. His final words to me, was 'Do you have a pen on you?' When I gave it to him, he took out his license, and circled in to be a donor, because he realized, if he is going to die his life would have moaned something.

"But right when light broke through," He started to tear up, "He died! He died, protecting us and saving others along with it. When one of us tried to steal water, the thief tripped and lost much of the water." he cried now, "He said it would be his share, and wold no longer drink, I gave up my water for him.

"If it wasn't for him, we all may be dead, only two lives were lost, he tried to save one but we realized too late, then he died, before giving us all hope..."

They patters his back, "There," he pointed to one of the people carrying a body to an ambulance, "Please show the world, the strongest man on earth. To give up envy thing for us, to have been brave enough to become a donor with is dying breath, show the world, what it means to live your life!"

I coughed, my air is running low, I will die soon. But before I died, I saw the face of the man. "I wish, I could say thank you, to your face for saving me... Before I die, please let the world know his name..." And finally the door opened with police, but it's far too late, I died with tears in my eyes, I will never get to say thank you, for saving my life will I?

* * *

**A/N: Hello fanfictionites, this is my first one shot for Angel Beats, I plan on doing a story about their love together. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have with the anime, ash and by the way if you find any where I can get the mangas... Please send a PM, total Otaku so please send me a little appreciation.**


End file.
